


love you with my t-shirt on

by georgiehensley



Category: Shazam! (2019)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Established Relationship, Humor, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 17:48:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18579490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiehensley/pseuds/georgiehensley
Summary: freddy plans a surprise for billy when he gets home, onlyheends up as the one who's surprised.





	love you with my t-shirt on

**Author's Note:**

> terrible cliche summary but i got this wonderfully hilarious ask earlier tonight on my tumblr and couldn't not write a fic based on it:
> 
> _Give me Freddy walking around in nothing but Billy's frat sweatshirt and pink briefs, except it's Adam Brody and he wants to surprise Zac Levi's Billy... but he forgot the shazamily was visiting their apartment that day so when Darla lets herself in and Freddy croons "hey stud~" it's only the 6th most awkward thing she's seen walking in on Freddy_

when freddy hears the key sliding into the lock of the front door and turning, he grins. he had been planning this for a while now. freddy had noticed all the signs of billy  _ loving _ the sight of him in his clothes, a smile always on his face whenever freddy would pad around the apartment in billy’s signature red sweatshirt. the one time freddy came home with a shazam t-shirt on, billy all but jumped him just as he walked through the door, demanding that freddy keep the shirt on while he fucked him.

well now, freddy plans to turn that up to an eleven as he lounges on the couch in nothing but billy’s frat house t-shirt and pink boxers. (billy seems to love freddy’s pink boxers almost as much as he loves freddy wearing his clothes. freddy isn’t the biggest fan of them, but billy calls him “pretty boy” just about every time he wears them, a nickname that makes freddy  _ melt _ , so he thinks the boxers and the shirt will surely be a winning combination.)

freddy’s crutch is propped against the couch, but he doesn't think he’ll need it - when billy’s all worked up, he’ll just carry freddy right to the bedroom. he doesn't even need to say the magic word to have the strength of hercules, so it seems. the years have been quite good to him, having made him almost grow right into his superhero physique.

freddy snaps out of his thoughts as the doorknob turns and the front door starts to open. he grins.

“ _hey stud_ ,” he says, voice dropping an octave. his smug expression drops in an instant when he sees  _ darla _ standing in the doorway. freddy bolts upright, tugging at the hemline of his shirt in an attempt to cover himself.

“what are you doing here?” he asks, voice cracking as his heart hammers in his chest. 

“you invited us over for dinner?” darla says. “did you forget?”

“...maybe,” freddy admits, avoiding darla's gaze. he leans over and grabs his crutch, pushing himself onto his feet, still staring at the floor. “i’m just gonna go change.” 

“you do that,” darla says, shutting the front door behind her as she steps further into the apartment. 

“was that billy’s t-shirt?” she calls out to him.

“shut up!” freddy calls back. darla snorts. behind her, the door opens again, and billy steps into the apartment in full shazam form.

“honey i’m-- _ darla _ !” billy’s voice squeaks as he sees darla standing in the middle of his apartment, and not freddy. “w-w-what are  _ you _ doing here?” darla sighs, crossing her arms over her chest.

“you two really need to buy a calendar.” 


End file.
